


[Podfic] The Physics of Present Tense

by zwischendenstuehlen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischendenstuehlen/pseuds/zwischendenstuehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/240020?view_adult=true">The Physics of Present Tense</a>" by PaxLux.<br/>Many thanks to PaxLux for giving me permission to record this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Physics of Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Physics of Present Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240020) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

Ch. I  
Ch. II  
Ch. IIa  
Ch. IIb  
Ch. III  
Ch. IV  
Ch. IVa  
Ch. IVb  
Ch. V  
Ch. VI 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (zip)](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/paxlux/Physics.zip) | **Size:** 112 MB | **Duration:** 4 h 41 min
  * [Podbook](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/paxlux/PaxLux-The_Physics_of_Present_Tense.m4b) | **Size:** 166 MB | **Duration:** 4 h 41 min

_Thanks a lot to chasingriver for hosting them!_

  * [In the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/physics-of-present-tense). 

  
---|---


End file.
